


Lost Without You.

by jachaelas



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jachaelas/pseuds/jachaelas
Summary: Although recent months of Jared Vasquez' life had been traumatic, nothing could quite prepare him for what he was about to find out.
Relationships: Michaela Stone & Jared Vasquez, Michaela Stone/Jared Vasquez, Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 17





	Lost Without You.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short oneshot since the writers still haven't let Jared find out about the death dates and my favourite ship are being given nothing this season:,)

Jared Vasquez was tired. Not just tired because of the sleepless nights he'd had since Michaela had re-entered his life, he was tired of everything. Jared was bored just ten minutes into his shift, because as usual he had no interesting cases. Ever since court, where Michaela made him out to be a dirty cop, Bowers had been reluctant to give him a good case. Everything Jared had worked towards was gone, and he no longer looked forward to working on cases. This wasn't helped by the fact he wasn't able to work with the only partner he ever enjoyed spending time with. The only upside was seeing Michaela work around Drea, who she had taken under her wing in recent months. However, Jared's morning took a slight turn when he noticed a familiar figure wandering into the precinct.  
'Ignore.' He muttered to himself, as Zeke headed in the direction of the desk the young detective was sitting at. Zeke stopped in front of Jared, and after a few seconds cleared his throat.  
'Jared.'  
'Busy, Zeke. Some of us have jobs.'  
'Do you know where Michaela is?' He asked, knowing just her name would get Jared's attention.  
'Out on a case with Mikami,' Jared replied coldly. 'Drea,' he added, after noticing the slight confusion on Zeke's face. 'Her partner,' Jared explained.' _Really? Not even knowing about the partner she's had for months?_ 'Why, Zeke?'  
'Ben's been trying to reach her about something, but apparently she hasn't answered her phone.'  
'She's probably doing her job.' Jared answered with a sigh.  
'It's important, Jared.'  
'Detective Vasquez to you. What's so important that it can't wait until she's finished her shift?'  
Zeke looked around at the vast number of other cops nearby, before gesturing that they went into the locker room. Rolling his eyes, Jared got up and followed Zeke.  
'Ben needs Michaela to go check something out with him, something about the expiration dates.' Zeke explained, in a hushed voice.  
'Expiration dates?' Jared asked, before Zeke realised that Jared didn't know what he was talking about.  
'Zeke, what are you talking about?' Jared pressed, as Zeke sighed.  
'The amount of time the passengers were gone for, is the same amount of time that they're back for. Same for me, and for Griffin.'  
'That's impossible,' Jared replied with a whisper, his head spinning.  
'I didn't know that Mic hadn't told you.'  
Jared wasn't listening, as he walked away, leaving the precinct. 

***

It wasn't more than an hour later that Michaela returned with Drea, and noticed the missed calls from Zeke and Ben. Calling them both and understanding the situation, she realised that she could do one of two things. Go with Ben to help him with the new information, or stay at the precinct until Jared came back.  
'Call Saanvi, She'll help you.' Michaela told Ben, before heading to her desk and working on her case with Drea. She didn't provide much input, just a nod to the junior detective once in a while, as her eyes stayed fixed on the door. Jared left his phone on his desk, so he was bound to come back at some point. Eventually, Michaela told Drea she could go home, as it was getting late.  
'You sure?' Drea asked, making sure it wasn't some kind of test.  
'Yeah, you did good today Mikami.'  
Drea left, beaming with pride, and happened to pass Jared on the way out.  
'Hey, Vasquez. Stone was looking for you.'  
Jared gave a nod of appreciation before heading into the precinct to grab his phone. The second Michaela saw him she stood up, ready to explain everything to him. It was then she noticed how down he looked. She approached him slowly, and gave him a slight smile.  
'Can we talk?' She asked him, in barely more than a whisper. Not saying a word, he lead her into the locker room, and sat down on a bench.  
'Zeke told me that you know, about the expiration dates.'  
Jared didn't respond, raising his eyebrows slightly and nodding.  
'And?'  
'What do you want me to say, Mic?' Jared asked, sounding harsher than he had meant to.  
'I don't know,' She sighed.  
'Was I ever going to find out if Zeke, of all people, hadn't told me?'  
'I was going to tell you, I just...didn't know how.'  
'You found out about this date, what? Days, weeks ago?' He asked standing up.  
'Months,' Michaela turned away as Jared laughed in shock.  
'Do I really mean that little to you now?'  
'Jared, that's not-'  
'I thought after everything we've been through, you might have at least given me a chance to say goodbye this time.'  
'You think I didn't want to?' Michaela asked, a hurt tone in her voice. 'I didn't tell you because you mean _too_ much to me, Jared. You already lost me once, and I can't let you go through that again.'  
Michaela was in tears as she sat down on the bench, as Jared stood, stunned. He realised how insensitive he'd been. Michaela was clearly scared for her life, and all he'd been thinking about was how he was going to lose her again. Jared sat beside her, and pulled her into a hug. He could feel her shake as she exhaled, understandably overwhelmed with everything that was happening.  
'You should've talked to me, Mic. I don't care about me, ok?.' Jared rubbed her arm gently with his thumb in an attempt to calm her down.  
'But _I_ do.' Michaela mumbled, as he hugged her a little tighter.  
_Of course she did, because not telling him, keeping this to herself, it was all to protect him._  
'I'll be fine, and while you fight this, I'm going to be right beside you. I'm not wasting a second, Michaela.'  
In that moment, Jared didn't care that she was with somebody else, or that she probably didn't love him the way he would always love her. He cared about her happiness, and about keeping her safe.  
The next day Jared had a purpose, one much bigger than any case. He had to save the love of his life.


End file.
